Original Arc
This page is full of spoilers... advance at own risk, traveller. Category:Notice templates The Original Arc is the main storyline of Eternal Night. It currently consists of three books, The Night, Book 2 and Book 3. Plot (hoo wee this is gonna be long) Buckle your seat-belts, motherfucker, because in eight short pages, I'm going to teach you something that I only learned two hours ago. So sit down, shut up and enjoy the experience of my 4 am red bull induced self hatred fueled writing extravaganza. After Terence is attacked and converted into a Heveric, he escapes the hospital and arrives in the Red World. Meanwhile Dark and Mike attempt to rescue Ronja, and Mike has trouble distracting the guards so Terence helps him out, but they both get caught by the Grand Vampire. Dark goes to open the prison but his childhood friend Regana attacks him. Ronja is close to finding a way out herself but a mysterious figure arrives and starts to mess with her memories, making her think all her friends have turned against her. The Grand Vampire has kidnapped Matt and uses him against Terence, making him reveal that he's a White Vampire, but before the fight can escalate Dark destroys the prison. He goes to meet Ronja, but she kills him and later comes to kill Mike, but he's protected by Terence, Matt and Nevera. When Ronja finds out that Mike has a crush on her, she snaps out of it and they all go back to Earth, where Aron offers them to live at the Residence. Terence and Nevera meet Justin, who starts trouble because Nevera is a red vampire. Dark comes back after being revived by Mesarthem the Night Soul, and Betelgeuze arrives too, explaining the prophecy further and tells them about Orion, who according to him wants to take over the world and make humanity worship him. Then Nevera falls ill, due to an illness that strikes vampires born in the Red world (or the Green world) and Ronja,Dark and Terence go to the ruins of Caleb to retrieve a pendant that can heal her. Dark and Ronja confess their love to eachother, which depresses Mike and makes him want to leave the Residence. Juliette, who's come back to get revenge on Ronja, seizes this opportunity and kidnaps Mike, offering Ronja to come and die in his place. She accepts but the Sinjan arrive and kill Juliette before she can do anything. They then explain that Mike is one of them and take him with them. Ronja follows until Mike is back to health and goes through the Sinjan ritual. When she comes home, Dark is upset that she hasn't made her choice between him and Mike, but they eventually work it out. Meanwhile Matt finds David in the backyard, who explains that someone wants to kill him, and he sometimes wake up around dead bodies. Matt is allowed to take in David as long as he keeps an eye on him. Later on, David hears a voice that suddenly takes over and causes trouble, but Matt manages to knock him out. David doesn't want the others to know about this so he keeps it a secret. Ally hears rumors about vampires, and they're soon confirmed when she's attacked by one. She fights it off before Gabriel makes it to her "rescue", but they make friends anyway. Ally wants to tell the world about vampires but she can't seem to get a lot of information. Then she stumbles upon Terence's blog. They start talking over the internet, and one day she meets him when checking out a vampire fight going on. Justin shows signs of aggression towards Terence, so he decides to go through a spell to relive his memories and finds out that Justin's mom died in a fire trying to save him when he was newborn. Upset, he apologizes, but it escalates and almost causes Justin to kill him. Terence runs away to visit Ally, and then they play video games. Gabriel joins them. Then The Twister arrives and pulls them into his dream world where he plays games with them and eventually gives Ally the choice to take an unknown consequence or let one of her friends die. She takes it and they come back to real life. Some weeks later, Justin saves Silia from vampires attacking, and they turn out to be the vampires who started the fire in the hospitals. They almost kill Justin and get the location of the residence, but Justin unlocks his powers as a white vampire and kills them, then passes out. Silia saves him by bringing him home before the police arrives, and they exchange some information before he leaves. At the same time, Mike comes to visit, but he's unknowingly injected with a potion that can stir up angry emotions unintentionally. He eventually assaults Dark and they fight, but Ronja stops them and tells Mike that she doesn't want to see him again. When he leaves, he's approached by Electra, a Night Soul who's been assigned to look out for him. She explains Ronja the situation and they make up. (up. not out. they dont make out) Meanwhile a monster has started to terrorize America, killing people gruesomely every Sunday. Dark is sent there with Ulyana and Qurtin to investigate, but Terence is there already, and he finds out that Ally is the monster. She almost kills him but the three show up in time to fight her off. Kradin and Veradicia, the children of the vampires Justin killed, plot to attack the residence and get revenge. They kidnap Gabriel and intend to use his soul power for the attack. Ally finds them though, and she unleashes her white magic to defeat them, but it's too late and they make it away with Gabriel's soul. They then attack. Regana tries to kill Ronja and Dark but Mike arrives and takes a killing shot, but he survives because apparently he's the son of Sinjanid, the god of the Sinjan. Yeah guess that's a thing now lol. Anyway Kradin and Justin fight, Justin's dad dies and Justin uses his cursed eye to kill Kradin. That doesn't even make a lot of sense. I mean if I had an eye that would cause anyone who looks into it eternal pain, I'd at least wear an eye patch. That emo hair won't really do, Justin. Anyway, where was I... right, Ally becomes a wendigo or whatever, she gets a haircut and then Dark sees her and says she's his sister. Man it's like everyone found out about their lost family members this night. That's weird man. Uh... anyway, Orion is revealed to be the spirit that's possessing David and he gains full control of him and then disappears. Veradicia kidnaps Justin and disappears. The group aren't allowed to stay at the residence any longer so they leave to find their lost friends. They find the cave where they held Gabriel captive and there's a door. Silia apparently has emotion powers or something so she can find Justin but he's been psychologically tortured and is completely unresponsive... they also find some stairs (yeah maybe it was a good thing Justin wasn't there to see that) and Ronja, Nevera and Ally go in, but the door closes behind them so they go down. Ally finds Veradicia, they fight, a lot of awesome stuff happens yadda yadda she eats Veradicia and gets Gabriel's soul and saves him. (It's starting to be visible that I'm getting tired of writing this excessively long summary, isn't it...?) So uhh Silia uses her powers to bring Justin back to sanity and Nevera's dead brother isn't dead so he comes and visits her in secret. Matt is kidnapped by a yiris and to no one's surprise Terence almost drowns. Dark suggests that Ally goes to Fajarcin to get rid of the spirit so the whole group takes off. Dark finds this tomb and almost turns into stone but Ronja does stuff then Iarin is actually Nevera's mom so that's awkward and then there was this huge fanservice episode where Justin and Terence were really gay and then they came to Fajarcin and Matt is a fish and Terence gets kidnapped a-fucking-GAIN I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE IM BORED Characters (In order of appearance) * Terence Jakeson * Nevera Haviel * Mike Joland * Dark Garrety * Regana Craftsman * Ronja Melday * The Grand Vampire * Anna Wilson * The Great Vampire * Matthew Torront * Aron Recede * Justin Recede * Betelgeuze * David Karisma * Aleziaph * Juliette * Saia Ghanan * Lanan Herishi * Orion * Ally Garrety * Gabriel Mireth * Reduss * Silia Elliptis * Marthyr and Diara Xemilia * Yana Medara * Electra * Kradin Xemilia * Orville Torront * Mesarthem * Pia Heitin * Qurtin * Ulyana * Veradicia Xemilia * Ford * Sinjanid * Iarin Haviel * November Melday * Zalia Thanesborough * Geoffroy Cornett * Andrea Cornett * Lucie Cornett